Spyro Doomfire/Synopsis
History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic Bullies. Spyro is sometimes quiet. Spyro Is also next in line for The Friendship Throne. Spyro Studied And Learned The arts Of Alchemy, Sorcery, Exorcism, And Wizardry. She was close with Bosu, as she protected him from the bullies. One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Spyro and Murkana spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Bosu went around angrily looking for the perpetrator, until finally Spyro approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle in order to feel despair. Millions of Years Later, the Demon Princess Pepper Satanica attacks Spyro's Home Planet, Some Friendship Creatures Evacuate, A Lot Accepted Death As their Fate and Faced With Dignity. Pepper then kidnaps Bosu and took him to Hell to be brainwashed. Spyro, was Put in A Rocket, She Was Given her Monokuma Necklace, And her Main Weapon, The Blue Buster Sword, Spyro Watches Tragically As her Mother is taken by Pepper and her demon followers to be enslaved, Spyro then watches her Home Get Destroyed. After this, Spyro now became Serious, Depressed, And Vengeful. Spyro swore revenge and She will find and kill the Demonic Mastermind of the Event of Terrorism, Even if she has to kill Every Demon Disguised As Human. Time on Earth Spyro arrived to Earth at Yami Angel High School as a "foriegn exchange" student. As she arrived, Spyro was isolated, friendless and taunted for her appearance. The worst of her tormentors were Fukyu Mekaru who called her an animal because of her appearance, and said that she had no place in this world, since she wasn't 'really human'. After yet, another attack from the bullies, Spyro later befriended a depressed Diclonius named "Orendia Kokoro Jamshianyo". Soon after, Fukyu had their friend Sako Ichimaru in hand and, while her girls held Spyro and Orendia, she killed her in front of them, laughing and regretting only that its torment didn't last longer. Enraged by the bullies, Spyro and Orendia switched (a term used in Dissociative Identity Disorder, "switching personalities"), finding that they had the power to create invisible arms made up of telekinetic force. They used these to tear all students, except Fukyu, Saikoto, Matsuni to pieces, almost painting the room with their blood. They left the school forever, pausing only to bury their friend and apologize for not saving her. As she prepared to depart the school forever, Spyro was seen by a girl she planned to kill when she mentioned her wings. But to her shock, the girl, Shira Matsuri doesn't mock her wings, she praises them and states her envy of her for having them. Despite her efforts to push her away, young Spyro finds herself becoming friends with the persistent, earnest Shira, and one day most of all becomes the happiest in her entire life. To gain acceptance into the new school, Shira suggests that Spyro participate in the school's annual talent show. Should her invention and presentation impress Peppa, she'll be allowed enrollment. Unfortunately, Spyro reaches a creative rut until Shira steps in and advises that she look from a different angle. Shira's advice leads to the creation of the song "Reimu Sakura". On the night of the show, Peppa shows amazement at the sight of Spyro's latest song, leading to the latter's acceptance into the school. After the successful performence, Shira and Spyro have some time alone, during which Shira congratulates the new girl on her accomplishment, showing pride in the new path that she's willing to take. Just then, a fire breaks loose at the school and the friends immediately rush to the action. While most civilians manage to escape, Shira learns from a survivor that Peppa is still trapped inside the burning building. With no help around to save her, Shira boldly (and foolishly) volunteers her own life. A fearful Spyro immediately stops her, but reluctantly allows the decision upon seeing Shira's humanity and motivation to rescue her mentor, incase she doesn't survive, Shira takes off her scouter, and put's it on Spyro's blue headphones, as it is something to remember her by. After rushing inside, the building violently explodes, it is unknown what happened to Shira (even though her final moments are not shown, the manga implies that she was sucked into a portal). After Shira's disappearance, everyone mourns her this while a heartbroken Spyro falls into a deep state of depression. (However, it is confirmed by Spoony that she is still alive, but psychologically traumatized.) The Start of the Mysterious Tragedy She found a girl named Megumi Fukushira at a fountain just outside the school. She recognized her boyfriend as a part of the school's new Reserve Course and explained to Megumi what the Reserve Course was. She noticed the change in his expression and was about to say something when he noticed the Kagami's Imposter attempting to escape. She tied them up and returned to collect Megumi, carrying both of them to the classroom with ease. Megumi pretty much reminded Spyro of Shira, which caused her to recover from her depression a little bit. Brainwashing Dark Kendra then explained that her plans had once again changed - that she would use both Spyro as well as her classmates to create a group known as Ultimate Despair. As a demonstration of the effectiveness of her newly-acquired brainwashing video, Dark Kendra brought out a Reserve Course student, who acted under compulsion to saw willingly into his own neck despite his objections. Spyro sought to stop the student from harming himself, but became restrained by her guard. Spyro watched helplessly as the Reserve Course student killed himself, unable to do anything to protect him. Spyro was later forced to watch the Student Council Killing Game video that Kagami Harumi had worked on, although the friendship creature resisted the subliminal messaging, which surprised the guard. As Dark Kendra left, she directed her guard to perform neurosurgery on Spyro's brain to manipulate her into becoming more susceptible to despair. With her willpower fading, Spyro could only think of Shira before the guard's efforts took effect, effectively lobotomizing her. Meanwhile, Megumi and the class went on a mission to rescue Spyro, and headed for Dark Kendra's hideout. Halfway down the staircase, Celestia pushed Megumi through a secret hatch where she falls unconscious into an unknown corridor. She is awoken by Spyro, who explains that her boyfriend set her free and let her escape. Saying that the class was in grave danger, she helped Megumi to her feet before offering her a smile eerily similar to Yanko's, implying that she had completely succumbed to misfortune. Spyro leads Megumi down the unknown corridor, a darkened shadow laying under her fringe to conceal her eyes. Megumi becomes uncomfortable with the situation, upon Spyro requesting what's wrong, she explains that it seems as if they're going in the wrong direction but Spyro reassures her that they'll reach the rest of the class soon, holding Megumi's face in both hands causes her to become less concerned and they continue down the corridor. On approaching a large red door, Megumi asks Spyro again if they're going the right way, Spyro tells Meumi she can always turn back if she so desires but Megumi disagrees and upon Spyro opening the door, they enter a bare room with a lift facing in front of them. Spyro, hugging Megumi from behind, begins to thank her for bringing the class together as one and that she couldn't have done it without her. Turning Megumi towards the lift, she pushes her inside, before ending her sentence 'that's why you were chosen' she presses the button and the lift descends, Spyro's left eye now pitch black with a red dot. Day of Judgement Part I The episode opens up right where Punkettes vs. The Future left off, with Pepper laughing at the gateway between Hell and the Universe. Pepper's forces raid Oten, ready to enslave, destroy, and force the people into Pepper's army. Her body gains pure energy as Pepper finally obtains a physical form, becoming a demon of darkness. Blandera sees the chaos above, and is helpless to watch as Junko's unconscious body is lifted up and sealed in a bubble emblazoned with a monokuma red eye. Chains wrap around the bubble, trapping Junko inside. Blandera, struggling to comprehend what just happened, taps her wristwatch, informing the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement of the situation before she teleports away. The townspeople of Oten all look up to the sky in fear as Pepper grows in size, becoming a demonic abomination with six arms and a pure black form with multicolored energy. Pepper returns to her normal form and floats down to the town, announcing that she will be the ruler of the Universe for eternity. She then melts the statue of the founder and re-shapes it into an even bigger statue of herself, as the townspeople watch in despair. Pepper introduces the town to the other residents of Hell that Pepper calls her friends, each more grotesque and anomalous than the last. The townspeople don't react kindly to the display, urging Pepper and her friends to get out of town. Dadsuki offers to join Pepper and become one of her "horsemen of the apocalypse," but Pepper switches all the orifices on Dadsuki's face instead, laughing as the crowd runs away in horror. Pepper promptly unleashes the winged eyeball demons and madness bubbles all over town. The eyeballs petrify and abduct the townspeople, and the bubbles instill madness in everything they touch. Pepper also summons her castle and animates the water tower. After proclaiming that time is dead and meaning has no meaning, Pepper welcomes everyone to her eternal rule while the remixed theme song plays. Meanwhile, Spyro, Shira and Kiota watch the madness from the Punkettes House. A massive group of animals, stampede out of the forests and away from Pepper, knocking Spyro over and making her lose the buster sword. Kiota picks Spyro back up, telling them that with every passing minute, Hell leaks into theirs and her power grows. Spyro thinks that the interdimensional rift must have cracked in her bag when Junko carried it, putting her in danger. Spyro runs off to go find her, trying to contact her through their walkie-talkies. Kiota stops Spyro and Shira and tells them that before they can find Junko, they must defeat Pepper. Their best shot is to knock her in a different dimension before Hell spreads across the universe. Kiota isn't sure it's possible, but says they have to try. Spyro, Shira and Kiota abruptly stop when Kira announces that a "nightmare wave" is headed their way. They rush inside the house as a giant purple tsunami washes over the entire universe. The nightmare wave spawns a tentacle in Jeno's cave, makes the campfire turn into a fiery demon, and it turns Uka into a chair. Jeno is shocked, but Uka tells Jeno to go help the others around town. Jeno follows her order and heads off. At the Boboku Forest, Mina is yelling at Jeno's dog for chewing on her blazer, threatening to get him off the premises. The nightmare wave causes the dog to grow to an immense size, and Mina flies away with the dog in pursuit. Meanwhile, at the Criminals House, Osana, Snotty, and the others are arguing about what to watch on TV until a giant limb demon chews through the ceiling of their home. After seeing the mayhem and madness going on across the universe, Osana comments on how "Pepper came through." Pepper and her minions are later seen gathered around the center of Oten, ready to cause more chaos. Spyro, Shira, and Kiota have followed them, hiding at the top of Oten's church. Kiota pulls out her spell book and prepares to say an incantation to send Pepper to another dimension. With the spell only armed for one attack, Kiota locks her twin in her sights. However, the nightmare wave causes the bell in the church to personify, ringing of its own accord and causing Kiota to miss the shot. It fires and hits one of Pepper's minions, sucking him into a portal. Pepper turns around and spots the three Punkettes and Topaz fires a laser right through the church tower that obliterates it instantly. The three survive, but are badly injured. Kiota pinned under rubble, tosses Spyro a bag with the spell book and her diaries inside. Kiota begins to telling Spyro that there's another way to defeat Pepper, but she is cut short when Pepper appears, towering over her. Spyro and Shira manage to hide before Pepper can spot them. Pepper makes an offer with Kiota and tells her it's not too late to join Pepper's side. Kiota refuses, saying she'd rather die, so Pepper turns Kiota into a golden statue to use as a back-scratcher. Shira is horrified, and Spyro is enraged, yells that she's had enough and tries to use Kiota's magic to revert Kiota to normal. Pepper flies over to Spyro, asking her what she could possibly do to defeat Pepper in one shot. Spyro flips through the spell book, trying to find Pepper's weakness. With no answers, Spyro panics, and tosses a beam at Pepper. In response, Pepper catches the beam with her one of her mouths and knocks Spyro backwards, causing her to fly into a tree. Pepper then telekinetically seizes the spell book with the diaries, burning them in front of Spyro and Shira, with a few crippled pages surviving, Pepper shows Spyro and Shira the statue of Kiota saying this is what happens to heroes in her world. Pepper tells Fang that he can have the two for a snack. Pepper then converts a random car into a sleek getaway ride for herself and her other friends. The car flies away to Pepper's castle as Pepper cackles and blasts random buildings to pieces with her lasers. Fang then chases Spyro and Shira into a Forest, after they split up, they managed to lose Fang. Three days into Pepper's rule, the universe has become a complete wasteland. As Mai Waifu reports the weather, we cut to various locations across the universe as Pepper's minions destroy entire landscapes and eye demons petrify random people and take them to an unknown location. Spyro and Shira evade the eyeballs, calling Junko via walkie-talkie. Spyro talks to her about how they haven't found her, Clumsy, Leaki, Jeno, or Mina and isn't even sure she can hear her. Shira decides to go to the mall, wondering if there are other survivors there. On the way, they run into Mr. Cobra, who wants the two to "get into his mouth." As Shira tries to open the mall's locked doors and Mr. Cobra gains on them, his hand pushes Shira and Spyro through the doors. As the two wander around the Mall, Shira finds a tray of nachos in the food court. As Spyro moves to pick them up, she triggers a trap and they're caught in a net. Leakianmishi and Clumsy reveal themselves from inside a potted plant to examine their trap but are surprised to see Spyro and Shira. Leakianmishi frees the two from the net and tells them how she's been trained yearly to handle apocalyptic scenarios such as this. The four hug, happy they have each other. Pepper and her minions are then seen having a rave party inside her castle. They're playing party games with the statues of the townspeople. Pepper then shows the Kiota statue to the demons, saying that her rule wouldn't be possible without her sister and tells them to give Kiota a round of applause. Suddenly, the Time God barges in, crashing the party. The Time God accuses Pepper of almost destroying reality and time itself. Pepper ignores his threats and disintegrates the Time God. As the party resumes, a demon approaches Pepper, worried that Spyro and Shira might foil their plans. Pepper says she's not worried, and that she has "someone on the case", the someone being Osana and The Criminals. Part II: Escape from Junkoland Spyro, Shira, Clumsy, Leakianmishi, and Jeno find themselves falling inside Junko's bubble. When they reach the ground, two monokumas meet them and take them to Junko's tower. The group raid the tower to save Junko but when Junko wakes up, she reveals that she created the place called Junkoland. Spyro attempts to persuade Junko to leave her imaginary world but Junko instead shows she created a more supportive clone, Spi Despair, in replacement of Spyro and prefers to stay. When Leaki and Jeno get distracted due to Junko granting wishes for what they desire, Spyro leaves Junko's tower and contemplates the situation. Shira joins her in conversation, but when she sees Shira wink, she realizes it was fake. Spyro shouts wanting to return to the real world and she is quickly arrested. Junko saves Spyro from banishment but Spyro is tried in court. Monokuma #1 presents Junko's case, showing the unfortunate events but Spyro and Shira counter argue that Junko simply wanted to escape reality because there is no despair. Spyro shows that even through their tough times, they were there to support each other all the way through and Junko accepts the truth, giving Spyro a 'sincere' hug. When they pat each other, the creatures of Junkoland go against them but Spyro, Shira, Junko, Clumsy, Leakianmishi, Jeno as well as a Monokuma, escape from the bubble. Junko apologizes to Spyro and tells her if she can go home if she wants to. The group returns to the Boboku Forest after seeing the town deserted. The group proceeds to raid Spyro's cottage after hearing noises only to be met by Mina and her resistance group who are taking refuge inside the cottage Part III: Take Back the Universe Spyro reunites with Mina and most of the universe's survivors in her cottage. Spyro is frustrated at Mina's unwillingness to fight back against Pepper and manages to rally the survivors by telling them Kiota knew Pepper's secret weakness. She helps Brainy build the cottagebot and pilots it as it fights off Pepper's demons. As Pepper fights the robot herself, Spyro and Shira are with the rescue team charged with getting into the castle and rescuing Kiota along with everybody captured by Pepper. Once Kiota is rescued, she tells everybody about the Zodiac and how it can destroy Pepper. Spyro represented the Monokuma necklace and the wheel is almost successful. However, Kiota and Mina break into an argument and the wheel doesn't work right when Pepper returned. Pepper changes all but Spyro, Shira, Mina, and Kiota into tapestries and threatens the adoptive sisters if Kiota doesn't tell her how to destroy the barrier surrounding the Universe. Spyro distracts Pepper by throwing Junko's Kuma juice in her face as she and Shira attempt to escape while Pepper furiously chases them. Pepper recaptures them after they get to a dead end and see the resistance in the trial with the Masked Heroine. Pepper threatens to kill one of the sisters when Kiota agrees to let Pepper into her mind in exchange for letting Spyro, Shira, and Mina go. When Pepper enters Kiota's mind, she realizes she was tricked as she actually entered Mina's mind which Kiota would erase with the Memory Erasing Gun to destroy Pepper once and for all. After the plan works and the Universe is returned to normal, Spyro and the others grieve over Mina sacrificing her memory to save everybody. Their attempts at jogging Mina's memory appear to be fruitless until Jeno's dog jumps on Mina and she starts to remember everything about her eventually recovering her entire memory. Aftermath With the help from both Spyro Doomfire and Shira Matsuri, they were able to restore the memory of Mina as she slowly remembers more and more about herself and her family. Sometime after the event, things have fully returned to normal in Oten City and the Universe itself. Mina had already recovered from her amnesia and she, along with the Punkettes were declared heroes. The Punkettes later had a bonfire with everyone who aided them in their battle against Pepper Satanica. Mukuro suggested that they burn Kiota's diaries, since Pepper is defeated and their purpose is completed. Kiota went against this idea. Instead, they decided to burn all artifacts related to Pepper, including scrolls, carpets, windows, flags, posters, as to be sure that Pepper Satanica is never remembered again. With a flick of a match, over a dozen items related to the demon queen went up in smoke as everyone laughed and tossed them onto a bonfire. Afterward, they all made s'mores, laughed, and told stories until sunrise. Life is back to normal. Mai Waifu shares a news report, expressing happiness that the universe is back to normal after the events of Pepper's rule. Some lingering Eye-demons remain on Miki’s farm, and zombies pop up in the cemetery as the Marsorkas bury them back in their graves. In addition, Mina has fully regained her memory and is throwing a party to celebrate Spyro and Shira's 18th birthday and graduation. Mai Waifu and Kenshiro Hinata close the broadcast. At the Punkettes House, Mina, Kiota, and the others finish singing Happy Birthday to Spyro and Shira. The entire city has gathered to celebrate as well. $py64 says it’s the least the city could do to thank the Punkettes for all they’ve done. Osana says that thanks to the Punkettes, she’ll no longer be evil and will open up her heart. It’s then shown that she tries to be a normal, but only succeeds in being bullied. Osana then sics her comrades on the bullies for revenge. Leaki tells them to make a wish. Shira would have wished for adventure, mystery, and friends, but she now realizes she has all of that already. Everyone signs her and Spyro's scrapbooks. Spyro swears to never forget anyone in Oten, and breaks the memory eraser to prove it. Shira and Spyro then blow out the candles on their birthday cake. As Spyro and Shira look at their presents, Mina prepares an announcement. She says that she’s quitting her job as Commander. The Forest is shocked, and Marie runs on stage and speaks against Mina. Mina calms her down and says she would be the perfect replacement as commander. Mina promotes Marie from Engineer to Commander, proclaiming that The Boboku Forest is under new management. The time then comes for Spyro to go, she has completely cleared out her cottage, and made it a summer mansion. Before she leaves, Yandere-chan announces that she and Senpai are getting married, much to everyone's excitement. Spyro wishes goodbye to Mina as well, happy she’s wearing a goodbye sweater she made for her. Chorosuki wishes Spyro a goodbye as well, telling her that Spy means a lot to her. Kiota also gives her a letter for her to read the next time she misses Earth. Finally, Spyro's father arrives, ready to take Spyro home. Spyro reluctantly tries leaving Shira and Clumsy behind, tearfully explaining that father probably won't let her. Shira and Clumsy tries following Spyro, much to her anguish, but Mina and Junko (hating to see her so sad) says that if they had to tolerate them, then he now has to as well. Mina forces them onto the car and tells him that Shira and Clumsy has to be allowed to ride with Spyro. When Spyro's father explains how expensive the leather is, Mina threatens him with, convincing him to let them on. Spyro hugs Mina and Junko, saying she’ll miss them. Before stepping on, Spyro asks Shira if she feels ready for the unknown, she responds that she doesn't and the two step on as ready as they could be. As Spyro's father drives away, Spyro and Shira wave to all their friends, they wave back running with the vehicle as much as they could. Spyro and Shira look out the window of the bus. Various creatures wave at the bus after the people as it drives away. Spyro begins a voiceover talking about the mysteries of the universe. She encourages those who are curious about Oten to come visit it and find their own adventure. Shira falls asleep on the bus almost instantly, indicating that she might not really be so worried about entering the unknown even though she said she doesn't feel ready. At some point in the future, Osana and her suitor now live in Lyla's mansion, with Osana newly reformed. Jeno and her boyfriend now happily live together in a home. Junko with her monokuma army. Marie is enjoying her new job as commander, Leaki watching as new arrivals come in. Yandere-chan and Senpai have their wedding, with Yandere-chan's parents coming home. The Perrikings are seen in a Pizza Place as Ruko Catino points to a board that has "OBJECTIVE 1: STEAL SOME SHIT", written on it, implying that they plan on going on illegal activities together. The Minu Krab and the PepperJunkCure Twins are then seen effortlessly defeating a squid as they laugh happily in victory. Back in the present, Spyro opens the letter Chorosuki and Kiota gave her and it reads “see you in the future” signed by all of her friends from Oten City, Spyro's spirits lift as the vehicle leaves Earth and the credits roll. As the credits roll, "C'mon" by Kesha plays, ending the Punkettes' long and perilous journey. During the credits, photos are shown of future adventures Spyro and Shira later had, among others. Some miscellaneous revelations are also included, like Jeno and her boyfriend managing to go through with adopting, Junko with her Monokuma army, Leaki at The Minu Krab's slumber party with Calli and Marie. Mina painting the roof of her new summer mansion, Junko clones #3 and #4 from "Double Junko" are still alive with raincoats. The credits end with a photo of Spyro, Shira, and Clumsy on the way home by which time Spyro and Clumsy had both fallen asleep. After the credits, the Pepper Satanica statue is shown; isolated deep in a forest in live action. Manga Spyro Doomfire is the villain protagonist of the Manga adaptation Spyro Doomfire's Punkettes. It closely follows the anime's background. The story begins in 2013, with Spyro being an extremely powerful friendship creature expert in many forms of science and sorcery, much like her original counterpart, yet brooding, solitary and misanthropic, but not yet fully evil. Shira Matsuri, comes to her and asks to stay with her while resisting her intimidation attempts and offering to teach her to reconcile with the world in exchange. Impressed by her resolve and bravery, Spyro gives her access to all her considerable resources. She even inspires Doomfire to travel and see the world. Shira's "death" in the manga is entirely different from the anime. She protects Spyro from a portal that mysteriously activated from underneath the lab, pulling Spyro to safety while a loose pipe knocks her over the ledge. After confessing her pride and love for Spyro, Shira is sucked into the portal, and is never seen again until Volume 3. Maddened with grief, Spyro laments that she could have been on time to save her, had she used magic instead of traveling like a human, and swears bloody revenge. As an enraged Spyro prepares to raise an army of monsters by next year, Ainlie attempts to talk her out of it, as innocents like Shira would suffer. Spyro retorts that there are no innocents for they would have stood for her. The tragedy led Spyro to declare war on humanity in a fit of anger. Ainlie, however, became disgusted with her actions, Spyro left her. Returning Shira Spyro struggles with the idea of telling Junko and Clumsy the truth about what she is doing, but is suddenly arrested and brought in by the government agents for interrogation. Later on, it is revealed that Spyro has used fake identities and may be an entirely unknown person, and it is shown that Shira had died in a car crash. At the end of the episode, Spyro convinces Clumsy not to turn off the Universe portal. Afterwards, a girl walks out of the portal, and is revealed to be the first friend and adoptive sister; The Real Shira Matsuri. Category:Synopsis